Pilot pollution is caused by equal strengths of signals received in an area. At an initial stage of network construction, pilot pollution is the first difficult issue to be solved in radio optimization, and a lot of labor and material resources are needed to solve the issue.
In the prior art, a method for analyzing pilot pollution generally includes:
according to a frequently used pilot pollution algorithm in the prior art, outputting and displaying a pilot pollution distribution map in an analysis software interface; and reviewing test data in the analysis software, and obtaining, through the connection of signals received by a UE terminal, abnormal cells that cause pilot pollution in an area. In the prior art, if the abnormal cells that cause pilot pollution in the area are determined, it is necessary to review test data and view the review connection. The analysis efficiency is low, and engineers need to have certain analysis experience.